The Change
by BMGlee12
Summary: Kurt Hummel just wants to start anew and hopes that Dalton Academy is the place. Blaine Anderson has been through a lot. He's the mystery of the school succeeding at staying under the radar even if he got stuck in the Warblers. He wants to start to hope again. Maybe they can be what the other needs, maybe together they will succeed in changing themselves for the better.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Sometimes life isn't what someone would like to think it is, a perfect fairytale where somehow, despite all the bad things in the world, exists a happy ending.

Kurt Hummel learned that a lot sooner than he should have. He was only eight years old when his whole life broke in front of his eyes. His mother was the one who always understood him and stood by his side through everything. She lost her life to save him. That's his biggest regret.' _Why her?_ 'was wondering him when the doctors confirmed her death. That's his question for the world since that fateful day.

He has always been considered different. From when he was little, he preferred to play dress-up with his mother than go out with the other boys. He's always been careful with his clothes and was shorter than most boys in his class. Those are only a few of the reasons his school life wasn't what he thought it would be.

Then High School came, and it seemed like he couldn't get a break from all of the teasing and the hard time he was having. As he grew up, his classmates found other reasons to make him question his existence on Earth, his too high voice, and his sexuality. Even if we would've liked to stay in the closet, he didn't have a choice. He was gay, and apparently, it was too obvious to hide. The homophobia in that high school was too high. They bullied him so badly that, for a moment, in his Sophmore year, he thought about suicide. The only thing that stopped him was his father, who put him to get into a club. The Glee Club in his school just got into the hands of one Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher so, he decided to try out. He loved to sing, and he knew he was good at it so, he decided that maybe this will be his shot to make friends. And he did, that choice completely change his life for the better until in his Junior year, that this neanderthal set his goal to make his life a living hell, always pushing him into the lockers, calling him names and throwing a slushie into his face. The end of the abuse was when his life had been threatened. He couldn't continue going to that school so his dad, alongside his new wife sent him to a private school in Westerville about 2 hours away. That's when his life started to have sense again.

It didn't feel like it at first. Being threatened and chased out of his school away from his friends certainly didn't help. Just the thought of going to another school where he'll be a nobody sends a chill down his spine. He was afraid that the whole 'no bullying' is just a lie and he'll go through a set of bullies to another. So to say the least, Kurt Hummel wasn't happy to step into the building of Dalton Academy that Friday morning. God, he would've wish to have time to drink his coffee. He was feeling like a zombie, just half alive.

His father put a hand on his shoulder as he lead him into the Dean's office. Even in his state, the boy couldn't ignore the way the place was designed to look cozy as well as professional. The feeling of the room made him feel safe so, for the first time from when he stepped out of his father's car, he relaxed his posture and started breathing normally.

-Hello, I am Dean Winchester and I am pleased to meet you. I guess you are Mr. Hummel? Extending his hand.

-Hello, yes I am. He immediately shake his hand. And this is my son Kurt Hummel.

\- Of course, I am glad to meet you. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Dalton. Now please take a seat, he says sitting down at his big leather armchair.

And so they start speaking the details about his classes, him boarding there and things that Kurt didn't care to hear so he zoned them out. After a few minutes, they stood up meaning the end of their talk so he did the same. The Dean gave him a folder with a map of the school, his timetable, the key to his dorm room and other things that he'll probably never use. A name there is interesting though, his roommate '_Sebastian Smythe'_

* * *

The Warblers are what their school consider '_Rockstars_', always admiring them from a distance as if they're some gods they're blessed to have in their hallways. This couldn't be far from the truth. They may be behaving like they're some upstanding gentlemen when they have to but they are just normal teenagers who sing and wants to have fun. They are a family, ones closer than the others but in the end, they're united.

That Friday morning, the day where everything was about to change, this group of friends had planned an 'impromptu' song where they're about to test the qualities of their new lead singer, _Blaine Anderson_. He is a sophomore who transferred last year for some personal matters that he refuse to share. No one knows anything about him yet. He keeps to himself and it's very careful to not touch anyone. Still, Wes, his roommate heard him singing in the shower one day and practically forced him to enter their group. He never sang there as that the boy didn't even want to be in that room. No one questioned him, Wes told them that he was good, so they trusted him. Blaine swayed in the background with them that year and nothing more. This year though, the council offered him a solo and he accepted it. So that day was a big one because they will finally hear him sing, and they were sure to be mesmerized.

As they rush into the senior commons, something seems different than before. Maybe it could be the confidence from Blaine's face or the new boy with blue eyes who tries to hide in a corner of the room from his new roommate. Who can be sure of it? All they know it's that _everything's about to change._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

Kurt is walking to his room alongside his father. He didn't want this but he also knew that it was for the better. When they arrived at the door with the number 305, suddenly someone comes out of it and almost knocks into them.

-Excuse me, he says distractedly. He means to go when he sees who's in front of him. Oh, I'm sorry, you're my new roommate, right? My name is Sebastian Smythe it's nice to meet you..?

-Kurt Hummel, I say as I shake his hand. This is my father.

-Of course. I assure you, Mr. Hummel, Kurt is in good hands.

-I hope so. You take care of him for me, okay? Burt shake his hand and it's visibly impressed by his behavior.

-Of course. You don't have to worry about anything. I was just heading to a performance from our show choir 'The Warblers'. If you want to, Kurt, you can go with me.

His father nods and accepts before he can get a word. A hug and a goodbye later and he is on his way down a beautiful staircase following his new roommate.

* * *

-So where are you from? I guess it's not Westerville as you're boarding here and you seem tight with your father so you're not sent by force. What is your story? Asks him as they walk trying to dissipate the silence.

-Lima and I have no story.

-Come on, everyone has one. Even I have one. Your problem it's that you probably don't like yours. Don't worry, I 'll let you go for now but later I'll make sure you reveal all your dirty secrets. He winks and then opens the door to the room we stopped upon. There, the furniture is moved as people excitedly talk about what's to come. The Lima native tries to put some distance between him and Sebastian going into the corner of the room hoping no one will spot him.

Suddenly, a curly-haired boy with hazel eyes come into the room bursting of confidence. He goes to the front of the group and sings.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine__... _

And Kurt is lost, really, from the moment he opens his mouth and past the moment those golden eyes locked into his and never left. It didn't matter that he was in the corner, some kind of invisible tether made his move until he was face to face with the singing angel feeling like his heart could burst out of his chest. He wasn't the only one surprised either, all the people in the room were mesmerized by his voice entering a trance where all they wanted to hear was the sweet sound produced by him.

Unfortunately, all good things end, along with the song and the Blaine that poured his heart out disappeared remaining only a shadow of it who run out of the room as soon as someone took a step towards him. He couldn't.. '_Not yet at least but someday'_ was his promise for himself.

* * *

After being congratulated by the other students, Sebastian leads him to their room.

-You didn't tell me you were a warbler. says Kurt after they got there as he starts unpacking.

-You didn't ask. And.. maybe I wanted it to be a surprise… You need some help with that? Asks him pointing to the clothes from the suitcase.

-I wouldn't trust anyone with my clothes beside me, no offense.

-None took. Is there anything I can help you with then?

Kurt stops for a second to think and then grabs a bag from the other suitcase.

-You can put these in the bathroom? Extending the bag to him.

-Of course.

They work each of their tasks until Kurt is completely unpacked and is finally ready to lie in bed.

-Thanks for the help.

-No problem, that's what roomies are for, right? he says winking at him from the other bed. He seems a little tired too.

-Right. Wait, you didn't have class today?

-Nah, I am free today so I can help you unpack and show you things around and all that. He responds lazily ready to take a nap. Look, I am a little tired and it's only a little after-noon. I'm gonna sleep a little and then we can eat and meet my friends, okay?

The fashionista agrees and sets an alarm for an hour. After thinking for a few moments, the teen decides that a nap wouldn't hurt so he falls asleep.

* * *

The ring of his phone wakes them up. Kurt reluctantly turns off the alarm, his vision blurry from the nap he took. He takes a look around him and sees that Sebastian already entered the bathroom to get ready. The boy fixed his hair and deemed that even if they were a little wrinkled, his clothes were good to go.

His roommate got out of the bathroom and asked him if he was ready to go. He nodded and they took off to their tour.

-Our first stop is the cafeteria. I need to eat and you need to meet my friends, says him as he leads them to their destination.

Once they arrived, Kurt starts to feel really out of place in his skin-tight jeans that aren't at all similar to the uniform that all of the boys are wearing.

-I stick out like a sore thumb, right? Asks the blue-eyed boy.

Sebastian gives him a once over that prolongs longer than it probably needs to and finally responds to him after a while.

-Nah, you're hot. We're the ones that look like matching puppets. Don't stress. You'll fit right in. He winks and goes straight to a table of some teens that look vaguely familiar to him. _They're probably warblers_, think the countertenor. Hey guys, look who I've brought!

-If it's another poor victim of yours then don't bother, says one Asian boy that keeps looking at a gavel like it's his best friend.

-Don't be like that Wes, it's rude. I want to present to you the newest addition to Dalton, Kurt Hummel.

-It's nice to meet you, Kurt says the same guy. I'm sorry if I came off as rude. It's just that your roommate here has a reputation. Anyway, my name is Wes, these guys are David, Thad, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. Our other friend, Blaine hasn't appeared yet but I'm sure you'll meet soon.

All the guys chorus their 'hellos' as they finally sit down at the table.

-So where are you from Kurt? Asks Jeff.

-I'm from Lima. Nothing interesting about that.

-Right... What about your last school? Oooh, do you sing?

\- I went to McKinley High and yes I do sing, I was in my school's Glee Club, New Directions.

-I've heard that you guys were really well last year. What range are you in? Asks David suddenly more than interested.

-I'm a countertenor, says the brown-haired boy with pride in his voice.

-You're…. Wes looked like Christmas had come early. We haven't had a countertenor in years. Kurt, you have to audition for the Warblers.

-I don't really know... I mean, I'm pretty sure the lessons here are more advanced than at McKinley so I'll have to catch up on all of that..._I also don't want to betray the New Directions.._continues in his head.

-We'll help you catch up. The Warblers aren't just a group, it's a family, Kurt and with yours at such distance... I think you really need one. Says Nick looking at him with a spark in his eyes as if he now knew all of his secrets.

-Come on roomie, we need you, I'm pretty sure your friends won't mind if you join us. Sebastian's words shock him with the fact that the boy revealed the true reason.

-I-I... Okay. I'll do it.

The whole table cheered and for the first time in a while, he feels a sense of belonging. Suddenly Wes spots someone across the room and shouts at him.

-Blaine! Come here!

The boy reluctantly does so and Kurt's eyes widen at the appearance of the lead singer. He looks even more mesmerizing than before, all of his confidence gone and instead stood a closed-off guy that probably has more secrets than a boy his age should have. As he is nearing their table those hazel eyes connect with the blue ones and a thousand emotions flicker through them, both boys didn't realize what that connection even was.

-Hi, says the gelled haired boy.

-Hey Blaine, where were you? Half of the lunch break already passed, asks Wes almost worried.

-Nowhere, I had to take a walk. I'm here now, right? Says the boy nervously trying to take the attention off him.

-Right, well meet our almost new warbler, Kurt.

-Did you force him too? How much did he resist? Wait, he's new so probably he doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into. Blaine keeps ranting as if the boy in question is not there and Kurt starts to get really frustrated.

-Umm hello? I'm right here? You didn't even look at me but you keep saying those things? What's wrong with you?

Blaine looks like someone just slapped him. His eyes lose some of his light looking like for a moment he's in another place. After a second he comes to himself and realizing that Kurt is right he apologizes.

-I... You're right. I'm sorry. You don't deserve it. It's not your fault that I was practically kidnapped by these guys just to enter your group. Can we start fresh?

Kurt studies him for a few seconds. He looked sincere and remorseful so he decided to give him another chance.

-My name is Kurt Hummel, says him smiling and offering his hand.

-Blaine Anderson, tells him as he took the hand and smiling back at him.

-Nick! Nick, he got Blaine to smile! This is unbelievable. Starts shouting Jeff excited at the scene before him. Blaine gets out of the trance and like an off switch was pulled, his smile faded and he pulled into himself again.

-And you ruined it Jeff, Congrats. remarks Sebastian full of sarcasm.

-I'm sorry.. apologizes to him looking truly sad of his mistake.

-It's okay, Jeff, Nick was comforting him.

-Guys? He's right here and I'm pretty sure he's hearing you..says Kurt, uncomfortable with the way they talked.

The warblers realize that he's right and rapidly apologizes to Blaine but he's already gone. The boy was so silent that no one noticed until he already disappeared from the room.

-Great..sighs Wes, sad that his roommate is still such a mystery to all of them.

-Yeah well, Kurt and I should start our tour so we'll see you later. Sebastian broke the silence and stood up. Come on Kurt.

-Okay, bye. Kurt follows his lead and together they start going down the hallway.

* * *

-You've got so many secrets, haven't you? You sing, a countertenor at that and with a few words and a smile you got Blaine Anderson to smile. You're really something else.

-Well, you didn't ask about singing and about the Blaine thing... I didn't do anything so I don't know what all of this is about. And what's up with him anyway?

-Why? You interested? Sebastian asks with a smirk on his face.

-What? No, and how do you even know I'm gay?

-It takes one to know one. I have awesome gaydar. He winks as they turn another corner.

Kurt looks a bit taken aback...

-Wait, you're gay?

-Yep, I'm straight as a rainbow. And Blaine? Even if he didn't tell anyone here, I know for sure he is too. Kurt was ready to say something but he didn't get to... As I said, perfect gaydar.

-Yeah, okay. If that is so true, why would you tell me? You didn't out him, right?

-Of course not, I would never, I know how that is. I told you because you're more than sure gonna fall in love with each other and I don't need you crying to me '_He's straight_' just because he's still afraid.

-For one, that's not gonna happen, and where did that thought even come from? Second, afraid of what?

-You both had that look when you first saw each other of '_ Oh my god, this is my soulmate'_, Sebastian tries to exemplify that look with an exaggerated bow after his presentation. And to the second question, no one knows. He came here in his freshman year in the middle of the year with a black eye and a broken arm. He didn't talk with anyone ever. Wes is his roommate and one day he heard him sing in the shower. He said that Blaine is probably one of the best singers he ever heard and warblers had to have him in the group asap. Unfortunately, the singer showed a little to much resistance. We had to track him down and practically force him to come. He's still bitter about that. Somehow, he remained. I think he was afraid that we will resort to violence if not... Not that it'll actually happen, explains Sebastian after Kurt raised an eyebrow and an almost panicked expression appeared on his face when he heard about violence. We'll never do that, I assure you. Anyway, he didn't sing, he didn't speak, he just was until this year, now he's a sophomore that the council decided to give it another shot and asked if he wanted to have a solo for the performance that you saw. He didn't repeat with us so that the first time when you guys meet, was the first time that we heard him and now we know more than sure that Wes was right and that what happened won't be the last time.

-W-wow... I don't even know what to say. As they talked they reached a common room where they stopped so they could talk properly. Whatever happened to him affected him.. a lot. I guess now I understand your reaction at lunch...

-We all really care about Blaine and maybe we won't find out about what happened to him but we hope that one day he'll be happy and realize that we're a family. And of course, we hope you'll be a part of it too.

-Of course...

Just then they hear the sound of a piano playing. They looked confused at each other. They tried to follow the sound and the duo arrived in front of some big door.

-That's weird... The auditorium isn't used often. Sebastian pushes the door open and there, on the stage, singing his heart out on a piano, stands Blaine Anderson, the enigma of Dalton Academy...

* * *

Reviews?...


End file.
